Jason Parker
Jason Parker is the protagonist of Sibling Rivalries: Vancouver Stories, and a minor character in Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures, Sibling Rivalries, and Christopher Turner. He also served as one of the three protagonists of Sibling Rivalries: The Introduction. In June 2011 when VS takes place, Jason and his family move to Vancouver, Canada from Avondale, Arizona and begins a career as a football player. He meets Drake Romero (who becomes his best friend) on the first day of practice, and the two try to become the best players in Vancouver. History Early Life Jason, of Mexican-American descent, was born on November 5, 2000 in Avondale, Arizona. He has been a very athletic boy throughout his life. During his kindergarten year around 2005-2006, his father had signed him up for football. After playing for a few months, Jason had grown a love for playing the sport. Jason has played football for years, and never wanted to play another sport again, since football had become his favorite sport. He also has a little sister named Rose Parker, who was born sometime in 2008. 2011: Events of Sibling Rivalries: Vancouver Stories About three days prior to the comic taking place, Jason and his family moved from Avondale, Arizona, to Vancouver, British Colombia for an unknown reason. Jason joined the Vancouver Vultures, the neighborhood football team, hoping to make it big in the providence. After the first practice, he meets Drake Romero, who instantly becomes his best friend. During the next few days, Jason hangs out and plays football with Drake, Gerald McReary, and Joel Gonzales at the Vancouver Football Field. During the Vulture's first game, Jason succesfully helps the team win by running the ball for nearly the entire game. The team captain, Esteven Caballero, is very impressed with Jason's skills (which he got from playing football back in Arizona). Shortly after the first game, Jason meets Wendy Delgado, a cute girl who watched Jason's game, and is also impressed with him. After taking Jason and Drake to eat at Sonic, Jason instantly falls in love with her. However, Jason in love with Wendy puts Jason's goal of becoming a professional football player in danger. The next time the football payers play at their field, just as Jason is ready to recieve a pass from Drake, he is distracted by Wendy, who is watching the boys play. Jason gets hit by the ball in the head , which confuses Drake, because usually Jason ALWAYS sucessfully catches the ball. When Jason tells Drake he got distracted by Wendy, it angers Drake, who says "Jason Parker never gets distracted, Jason Parker stays with the game!" Drake then storms off the field, saying if Jason will not play right, he does not want to play with him. At home, Jason is still upset over Drake getting mad at him. He tells his father his problem, and he says it's good to have a girlfriend, but not good to let her take him away from his life goal. Jason takes his advice, but it backfires the next day. The turning part of Vancouver Stories takes place at the Vulture's game in Countryside Village. As the game starts, Jason recieves the ball, kicked by Michael Guzman. Then, he sees Wendy came to the game. Wendy, who is talking to Patrick McReary, then says her heart is set on Jason only. This causes a fantasy in Jason's imagination, consisting of him about to kiss Wendy. When the coach blows his whistle, Jason snaps out of the fantasy, and realized he had just been tackled by a player from another team, which was hard enough to make his helment pop off. Esteven is disappointed in Jason, saying he can't be distracted by Wendy at EVERY game, then tells him he is officially off the team, and replaces him with Jose Gonzales, Joel's younger brother. This upsets Jason even more, who then thinks he does not even deserve his own uniform anymore. The Vultures lose 35-15, and after the game, Mr. Parker finds Jason in the trunk, who is stripped to only his boxers and wristbands, and his eye paint ruined (possibly from crying). Jason tells his dad he gives up on football, much to his father's dismay. With Wendy in earshot, Jason says if he had never met her, none of the events of the night would happen, and he would rather be back in Arizona. Mr. Parker says he will talk to his mother about this, and he gets in the car. Wendy, who hears everything, goes up to Jason, asking if he really meant all of that. Jason says no, but Wendy knows he is lying. As she walks away, she sarcastically compliments Jason's abs ("Nice abs, jerk"). Jason, looking at his stomach and not seeing any actual abs, realizes his life is ruined, and he falls back into the trunk of the car, which closes shut. Jason does not talk to anyone for the next few weeks. On the day of the Vulture's championship game, he infers maybe everyone forgot about him. In Victoria (the capital of British Colombia), the game is about to start. Jose tells Esteven he has a fever, and cannot play. Esteven is worried, because there is no backup for Jose with Jason long gone. Just then, Drake whispers something in his ear. Esteven is happy, and calls Jason. Athough their full conversation is not written, it is obvious Drake suggested getting Jason back on the team. Jason shows up with his full uniform on. Jason goes back to work the second the game starts, running all the balls every time they are passed to him. Eventually, the Vultures (thanks to Jason) win the championship 45-25! Esteven, along with many of Jason's friends, congradulate Jason for his comeback, and once again being a hit. Wendy then walks up to Jason, and is happy he no longer means everything he said weeks ago. The two then share a kiss as the epilogue begins. With everything back to normal, and Jason finally getting his goal accomplished, he once again plays with Drake, Gerry, and Joel at their football field, with Wendy happily watching them. When Jason recieves another pass, he looks at Wendy, who smiles at him, and Jason smiles back, only to find himself running into Drake, then both of them fall onto the ground. Everyone share a laugh as the comic pans out to a bird eye's view of the field. 2012: Events of Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures (Note: During the time SRA was written, it was unclear if this was exactly Jason and Drake, but when VS went into development, these were retconned.) Following Jason's sucess a year ago, he continues to play on and support the Vancouver Vultures with Drake. Salvador Real (a good friend of Jason) watch one of their games at the Vancouver Football Field. Athough realizing he does not really like football (which is ironic, because in VS, he stayed at Jason's games the entire time), and he and his friends leave the game. Later in the storyline, as the group travel to Countryside Village to stop Armando Vasquez and Braulio Gullien Samaguey from trying to get rid of Salvador. Salvador finds Jason and Drake in the village (recognizing Jason as his friend "Beanie Kid", and knowing Drake as "Beanie Kid's Friend"), and asks them where the two live. Jason takes them to Mr. Gullien's house, and Salvador thanks him for the help. 2013: Events of Sibling Rivalries: The Introduction By 2013, Jason and Drake, now 12-13 years old, are still playing at their football field, when they get news from Esteven talking about their new season, which will take place around the entire country of Canada. The duo are happy to hear this news, and on October 20 (which is Gerry's 10th birthday), they leave to their first game of the long and fun season. It is likely they are still traveling the country by the time the events of the Sibling Rivalries comic series takes place. 2014-2015 It is unknown what happened to Jason after his appearance in The Introduction, as he was not mentioned for a long time afterward. However, it is obvious that he continued to play for the Vancouver Vultures, continued his friendship with Drake, and continued his relationship with Wendy. In 2015, Jason was promoted to team captain, while Esteven became the new coach following the disappearence of Mr. Hill after 2011. Jason has become very popular throughout Canada, and he retains his position to the present. Jason's non-canon appearance in Sibling Rivalries Jason appears in Sibling Rivalries in the Season 5 comic "ApRiL fOoLs DaY: wIsCoNsIn StYlE!", which is set in April 2016. However, this is non-canon. When Packie falls out of his seat in Michael Jacob's classroom, Jason bursts into the classroom to help Packie back up. Packie thanks him, and Jason leaves with a jetpack. Angel Chacon is happy to see Jason, although he comments that he never appeared in SR: VS, therefore he shouldn't even know who he is. This is, so far, Jason's only appearance in SR, until he returned with a prominent role in the series finale, "Brothers For Life". These were his only two physical appearances in the series. Current Life (circa August 2019) Several years after his time with the Vancouver Vultures football team in Canada, by 2019 he has chosen to leave behind his friends for now to attend California State University in Los Angeles (with his family joining him by also moving to the city). Football still means the most to him, and he even plays for his college football team, but he has become to understand that not everybody who "majors in football" even turn out to join a professional football team. Thus, he has pursued a career in engineering while keeping football as a side profession. He remains in touch with his best friend Drake and girlfriend Wendy from far back home (who are attending universities in Canada and also temporarily cut ties with the Vancouver Vultures), but misses his old football team very much. However, he vows to reunite with everyone close to him after college graduation, whether that be moving back with them in Canada or bringing them into the U.S. with him. Either way, he will always be best friends with Drake, he will always be in a relationship with Wendy, and he will never forget his old friends in the Vancouver Vultures. Appearance Jason's trademark clothes in VS (he also wears this in Sibling Rivalries: The Introduction) are his beanie (which has his hair visible sticking out of it), his Drew Brees jersey, wristbands, shorts, long socks, and shoes. His football uniform is the standard uniform seen throughout the franchise, with Parker wearing #7 on the jersey. In Jason's first appearance in Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures, he has slightly different clothes on. He wears the same beanie, but his shirt is a polo shirt with black sleeves. As Jason is only seen from the waist up, it is unclear what he is wearing on the bottom. When he does not have his beanie or helment on, his hair looks similar to the hairstyle of Patrick McReary and Joshua Jackson. Jason has a slightly different appearance in the main series. He keeps his trademark shirt from SR: VS, although now he has a small football badge on the right side over his jersey number. He also has sleeves that don't stretch across his entire arm; they end at the middle of Jason's arms (this resembles sleevs that football players sometimes wear). He wears the same shorts, with a towel tucked into the left side (similar to Joel Gonzales). His socks and shoes are unchanged. He wears a hat instead of a beanie, and has more hair (which remains hidden in his hat). He also has pimples. Personality Jason Parker, being an athlete, is very determined to get to his goal as becoming the town's greatest football player. Like other protagonists of the DR4L comic universe, Jason is very friendly to his friends and family, wanting to make a good impression on everone he meets. Throughout the prequel, Jason shows love to Wendy Delgado, but when it starts interferring with his football career, he becomes worried, especially during the game at Countryside Village (which is the turning point of the comic), when after a pass, he then has a fantasy of him about to kiss Wendy, which literally knocks him out of action. When he is kicked off the team, Jason is very upset, then takes off his uniform (leaving him in only his underwear and trademark wristbands) and cries in the darkness of his car trunk. Trivia * Jason is one of the only five characters besides the five McReary siblings to appear in Sibling Rivalries, Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures, Sibling Rivalries: Vancouver Stories, and Sibling Rivalries: The Introduction, the other four being Salvador Real, Eduardo Tena, Claude, and Pablo Torres. **Jason also holds the position for being the T.J. Productions Comic Universe protagonist with the most appearances, with Cletus Comics being the only project that he never appeared in. * Jason arrives to Vancouver (by plane) in about one-three days. He has already befriended Salvador Real and Patrick McReary before the comic begins. * Jason and Drake were never met to appear in SR: SRA, and due to this they were never mentioned by name at all in their appearance. However when SR: VS came out, GTA Nerd took the two unnamed characters in SRA and confirmed them to be Jason and Drake. *Jason Parker, along with the four McReary brothers, Joel Gonzales, and "San" Salvador Martinez, are the only characters in the SR franchise to appear completely shirtless. *Although Jason supposedly never drops any passes or gets tackled, he still always has grass stains on his uniform after a game, like other football players in the franchise. * In The Introduction, Jason is actually 12, not 13. The comic takes place prior to October 30, and Jason was born in November 5. However, this was another age mistake made by GTA Nerd. When he appears in the regular series, he is 13 years old. * Jason Parker was mentioned in the Season 6 comic "Attack of the BeastDroid", as the one that got Francis and Packie interested in Grand Theft Auto in the first place, even though their mother was against the violent nature of the video game series. ;Sibling Rivalries Pre-Series * Sibling Rivalries: Vancouver Stories * Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures (retcon) * Sibling Rivalries: The Introduction ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series * Straight Outta Green Bay (Season 5; mentioned only) * ApRiL fOoLs DaY: wIsCoNsIn StYlE! (Season 5; first appearance) * Attack of the BeastDroid (Season 6; mentioned only) * Brothers For Life (Season 6) ;Christopher Turner (Season 1) * New Friends, Old Problems (first appearance) * Stillwater Daze Navigation Appearances Other Category:Sibling Rivalries Category:Football Players Category:Friends of the Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Christopher Turner Category:Christopher Turner Season 1 Category:Christopher Turner Characters